


orange peels and old feels

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [74]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like any good- or half decent really- citizen, Dana never tried to get in contact with the angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	orange peels and old feels

Like any good- or half decent really- citizen, Dana never tried to get in contact with the angels. Once she was named Mayor, after Pamela's exit debacle, the contingency of angels that had lived in the Mayor's house left before she moved in. (If it weren't for the orange peels arranged on the stairs, _ERIKA WAS HERE_ , or the spoon pyramid, Dana may have written it off as girl scouts trying for their Breaking and Entering a Government Building Badge.)

Dana entertains the fantasy that her work will be unencumbered by certain beings for exactly four memo cycles, and then there's a knock on her office door and she can feel Erika's presence through the thin oak. 

“Please come in,” Dana calls, Marquez's _Love in the Time of Cholera_ hidden behind her back just in case things get violent. 

Erika glides in, their huge indigo wings taking up all of Dana's perception. The angel is Indian, wearing a long braid just like- “Vithya?” she asks, “is it truly you?” 

The angel smiles, soft and hard all at once. “It is Erika now.”

“Why didn't you,” Dana starts, biting her tongue. “I mean, I'm glad you're alive. And here- how did you get past the guards? You aren't hurt are you?”

Erika laughs, “Do not worry, we have grander things to speak of.”


End file.
